


Home is where your friends are

by InsaneTruth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Depressing, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneTruth/pseuds/InsaneTruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short fic I wrote at 3 am. It's a bit sad and not what is expected. I'd hate to spoil it in the summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is where your friends are

I don’t belong here… I don’t belong anywhere. Sliding down the wood paneling of the door till greeting the ground with a thud. Hot tears fell down a face far to stained already. 

A few hours earlier…

Whispers around the halls of the prison known to most as a high school. The orphaned girl the butt of all joke. Standing tall and walking with pride. Just because you have nobody to go home to, doesn’t mean you are not a proud and whole person… does it. The years have taught to never show weakness. She was old enough now, out on her own supporting herself. She was strong and smart. Still people were cruel… the police even watched her as if she was a delinquent in the making. 

…

The girl angrily wiped her eyes with the back of her hoodie sleeves. “Fuck ‘em,” she said out loud her voice tight. “I don’t need anyone…I have all the people I need.” Taking a moment to calm she stood and went to the kitchen, it was a bit bare right now. She grabbed some spaghetti noodles and a pot. She’d make a rigged spaghetti it was pretty easy to do. 

With a smile she looked at a small figurine she had of a tall skeleton “Hey pappy, time to make some spaghetti.” 

Twisting her voice and speaking loudly “WHY YES HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HELP MAKE THE SPAGHETTI!” she tried not to laugh while imitating the loud voice. 

She took a smaller skeleton figure putting it next to the tall one. “I guess I should Spaghetti out of here,” she said in a deeper voice. “See you a dinner, I’m starved to the bone,” 

“SANS! STOP MAKING SUCH BAD PUNS!” she said in the voice of Papyrus. 

“Sorry, I thought it was rather punny,” she laughed and began to make the food. She loved her figurines. She has had them for as long as she could recall. Along with a few others. 

When she went to cut up an onion she picked up a doll of a fish girl. “CUT WITH PASSION! TEACH THAT ONION NOT TO MAKE YOU CRY!” she said in a strong loud voice. 

“I will captain Undyne!” she said in her own voice and went at the onion with gusto. 

“THAT’S A GOOD HUMAN! YOU’LL BE A ROYAL GUARD YET!” she said using Undyne’s voice. 

“U…Undyne, you should be more… careful,” she said a yellow dinosaur was on the counter too in a poka-dotted dress. This voice was meek and unsure. 

“Don’t be too hard Alphys!” she told the Dino and sat her next to the fish doll. “Undyne just has a lot of passion in her! She is after all the Undying Undyne,” 

She hummed as she cooked her mood so much better. When the pasta was done she went to the little table setting the dolls with a goat doll. “Hey goat mom,” 

“Welcome home my child,” the voice she used was kind and motherly, patient and understanding. 

“Thanks,” she said. 

“Hey tori,” the San’s voice. “Knock knock,” 

“Who’s there?” The goat mom voice asked. 

“Alfredo,” Sans said. 

“Alfredo who?” she asked. 

“I’m Alfredo what Paps will do if I keep making puns,” Sans said and the pap voice grumbled. 

With a happy sigh she went to eat her one plate of spaghetti. Her hand shook a bit. “How sad… my family is… a bunch of dolls.” She said and tears once more began to fall. She ate in silence not her or the dolls talking. 

She cleaned up setting her dolls in her room so they would be safe. She did her school work and sighed. “Well good night,” she said. 

“Night Kiddo,” San’s said. 

“GOOD NIGHT HUMAN,” Pappy cheered. 

“YEAH GOOD NIGHT! REMEMBER TO DREAM BIG,” Undynes said. 

“Ah… sleep.. sleep good,” Alphys said. 

“Good night, my child,” Tori said. 

“Yeah… night…” the girl took off her necklace it was dog tags one said W.D Gaster. The other had her name on it. Frisk.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants more of this particular story I'd not be unwilling. For right now it's a oneshot.


End file.
